Team Fortress 2: War Of Chaos
by magmon1000
Summary: William is now in the Team Fortress 2 universe but is now known as Commando and is even stronger then Saxton Hale also no I wont be stopping the over story just I need time to come up with ideas and it's going really slowly so till then IT'S FILLER TIME!


**Hey guys now before people go "OH NO HES STOPPED YET ANOTHER FIC!" no I haven't I just need time to get ideas but till then TEAM FORTRESS 2 yes I will be doing a story on war about my oc unit the Commando as I have a habit of making over powered characters the Commando will be over powered and be a badass so I welcome you to,**

**TEAM FORTRESS 2 WAR OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE COMMANDO!**

It was a normal day for the BLU Sniper he was relaxing waiting for the REDS to come in to range but then a note fell on his lap saying "Thanks for sittin still mate *trollface picture*" the Sniper was a bit confused he then looked forward and brought his sniper rifle up to his eye and he saw a boy no older than 14 with a sniper looking directly at him but it also had a bow on it (1) he waved his hand at the Sniper who was about to shoot at him but was too late and got killed then the Team Fortress 2 logo came up with a 14 year old boy with blond hair wearing protective gloves, a denim jacket, red t-shirt that said "Relax take it easy" on, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a Christian cross on a necklace in the middle of them with both his hands in his pockets rather laid back then a screen came up saying "Meet The Commando" it then cut to a stool and the boy walking up to it and sitting down "Evenin I'm The Commando but I'm better known to you lot as William" he said in an Yorkshire accent with a hint of Scottish "I am the ultimate warrior on the field, I am also the leader when I say something my men follow, even The Scouts listen to me" the screen cuts to The Commando holding The Soldier's Rocket Launcher in one hand and The Scouts Scatter Gun in the other a BLU Soldier was behind him and about to blast him but he turned round and shot him, killing instantly "I can also use any of the other classes weapons" came his voice, The Commando then turned back round without losing any speed he saw his teams Heavy on the floor injured with a Spy nearby keeping him cover "What happened?" asked The Commando "Enemy….Sniper" The Heavy said with very little strength The Commando placed the Scatter Gun in its harness and the RPG folded up together and he placed it on his back he then pulled off a Medi-Gun and healed The Heavy who got back up instantly we then cut back to The Commando still sat down but driving an RC car with a turret on "I also have my own inventions and upgrades to the Engineer's devices" he said the screen then again cuts to him running up to the enemy base climbing the side he got to the top and places a little tower like structure with a blinking bobble light on top he then legged it back to base dodging several enemy attacks the screen then cuts back to The Commando who had set up the tower from before and another one that looked like a small table in a disc shape with the flashing bobble light on top "These are my own creation the RC car is the Flash Gunner has high speeds and has two rapid blasters on top" as a demonstration the car drove round a BLU Heavy came out of nowhere and was blasted down quickly by the RC car "the little tower here is the Radio Tower like the name suggests I can use it to listen into enemy communications and the table looking one is my mapper I can use this to check up on where my team is and to give better commands know before" he then got up and walked up to in front of the camera and said "Now before you lot start reading this ere fic remember, it'll contain blood, guts, gore, swearing, violence and of course awesome dialogue so my only question is" he then put his hand out of the screen somehow "are ya with me mate? Cause if you are I will only warn you once there's a maelstrom coming"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Well that went well now for those of you wondering what's a maelstrom got to do with anything one of Williams nicknames also my only authors note**

**1: if you want a better decription just type in the sniper mine on google images**

**Well that's it for this one and yes I realise it's short but it's a Meet The there usually short so see ya next time till then constant vigilance.**


End file.
